All My Love Goes to You
by Anicolio
Summary: A FourTris family fanfic. Tris is pregnant, but her city and her faction are changing around her, along with her family. I am sorry I am so terrible at summaries. :)
1. Chapter 1

Rose isnt red,

but the TARDIS is blue,

and as you can see,

I love Doctor Who.

specifically David Tennant

 **DISCLAIMER- It is known I dont own Divergent. So lets get this over with for this fanfic: None of the characters nor their relationships are mine. All rights to the lady herself, Veronica Roth. The central plot to this story, however, is my idea. So if you want to use anything from later on, please ask me. Thank You all, now read on!**

"Hello..?" says Tobias in a sing-song voice "Beautiful wife and my absolute soulmate, wake up…" he says as he rubs my arm lightly.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I ask through a yawn as i look at the clock on the wall. "And did not you need to leave like, ten minutes ago?" I say as i stretch my arms.

"You were sleeping, and i figured you were tired. I got a slice of cake from the dining hall, and even a brand new can of whipped cream, it's in the fridge." he says with a light kiss on my left cheek. "But I do, unfortunately, need to go."

"Okay. But I expect to wake up with you next to me. And thank you, my wonderful husband, for I have been craving that stupid cake all afternoon." I say playfully

"I love you babe, I'll see you soon." He says with a last kiss, and he walks out the door.

Tobias had to work the late shift from 9-4am tonight, which sucks because i'm eight and a half months pregnant, and i could totally pop at any minute. Finding out I was pregnant was not like the movies, where you think you may be pregnant, and you go and take a pregnancy test, and low and behold, your magically pregnant! Whoopee! No. At 3 weeks, I knew. It's not like we were trying to get pregnant or anything, but I just felt different one day, and I knew. For Tobias' sake I went to the doctor and got a real pregnancy test, and it was positive. It was unexpected at the time, but that's when I realized that had always wanted kids, and so apparently, had Tobias.

One day, just a regular checkup after the ultrasound where we found out the baby was a boy, the doctor announced that i had twins, and that somehow twins had not been seen on the ultrasound. Now, with our boys due so close to now, the nursery had been completely done. We painted the bland tan of the guest room walls a beautiful light turquoise, and got some dark stained wood cribs. it was simple in a beautiful way, until Chris, Uri, Zeke, and Mar all went insane and bought every baby product ever made. Blankets, toys, all of it. My doctor, Dr. Groves, told me I should expect the babies around May 28th, which is just a week from today. I am not-so-patiently waiting for these oversized watermelons to make their way out of my body. Its annoying to be carrying so much extra weight. We have decided on the names Carter Avery Eaton and Ethan Jasper Eaton.

I waddle to the fridge and pull the plate of cake out, then top it off with a 4 inch tall mountain of whipped cream, and by the time i've finished eating I realize how tired I really was, so I quickly pee, and crawl under the warm covers just in time to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I look over next to me to see that Tobias is not home yet. I look at the clock on my nightstand to see it's only about 1:30 in the morning. I attempt to stand up, when another pain hits me. That's when I realize that I was in labor, and that these were contractions. I grab my phone and call Tobias, only to hear his phone ringing in the living room. Great, of all days. I immediately call Christina, and she picks up.

"Hmm?" she says

"I'm in labor, or at least I think! Oh my god Chris." I half yell

"Oh my god! Is Four there? Should I meet you at your place of down in the hospital?!" she yells

"No. And he forgot his phone! Please get over here soon!"

"Im down in the pit, but i can be there in about ten? It will be fine Tris." then she hangs up.

I dont know what to do, so I walk down to the apartment two doors down and bang on the door. Uriah opens the door quickly. Hs hair is tousled, and hes only in shorts.

"What the hel..?!" I cut him off

"Is Mar here?" I ask quick, and I feel another contraction rip through me.

"No she.. ARE YOU OKAY?" he says as i yell out in pain.

"IM IN LABOR!" I yell

He doesn't say anything, but I can see the look of terror on his face as he runs into his bedroom to get a shirt, once he's back, he shuts the door, and grabs my hand, pulling me down the hallway.

"COMEON!" he exclaims

"WAIT! Chris is on her way!"

"Okay, FINE! Mar is working late tonight in the hospital, so she'll be there, but I think Zeke is with Four.. but he never answers his phone…" he mutters

Right as Christina runs up to meet us, I feel my pants get wet..

"My water just broke.. Oh my god." i say

"Ill carry you, now lets go!" he yells

Uri picks me up and carries me bridal style as he runs down the hallway with Chris right on our tails. We pass by Tori, and she runs off to the control room to get Tobias and Zeke, as none of us could. Mar is in the hospital, and with excitement, leads us to a room. Finally, when Tori comes back with Tobias and Zeke, the doctor comes in, and tells me that i'm dilated to 8 cm, and that soon i will have to push. everyone but Chris, Tori, and of course, Toby, are sitting in the corner of the large room, watching. right before Tobias and Zeke got back, they gave me an epidural. Right before the doctors prepare me to push, and deliver my beautiful boys into the world, Tobias leans down right to my ear.

"Be brave Tris." he says as he kisses me.

Somewhere through the shoats of others and my screaming, I feel a rush of relief, and Mar call out above everyone else, "It's a boy! Healthy, and big too!".

"We have a Carter Avery Eaton." Tobias whispers. the tears in the corner of his eyes are barely visible

"One last push!" Mar yells

That push was all that was needed to take away all the pain, when Marlene yells, "It's a girl!"

* * *

 _ **song and movie recommendations.  
**_

 _ **Songs of the (chapter, I guess?); "Crooked Teeth" and "I Will Possess Your Heart"- both by Death Cab for Cutie.( no matter the name, its just an altrock/ indiepop group, which is oone of my favorites.) PLUS, "Empty Threats"- by Chvrches**_

 _ **Book of the chapter- Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard- Rick Riordan. OMG, I love this book! Its everything Percy Jackson had, but Norse mythology!**_

 _ **Thank you ALLfor reading, and thanks sooo much for your support. if you enjoyed this chapter, and youd like to read future chapters, Follow, favorite, and review!**_

 _ **Lorve, Aud ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to:**_ Sharnel22 _ **and**_ .3, _**Knowing people are actually reading is an amazing feeling, and makes you actually want to wrtie more!**_

"What?" Chris and Uriah shout in unison.

"All the clothes and toys I got! Well, I guess I get to go baby shopping again!" Chris shouts

"She's so beautiful Tris, they both are." Tobias whispers. He is the happiest I my have ever seen him, besides when I said i'd marry him.

They hand me my twins, wrapped up in baby print blankets. Tobias wasn't lying, they are beautiful, and not to mention, adorable. Carter is just around nine pounds, but our girl is 7 pounds, seven ounces.

"Aila. Aila Nicole." I decide.

"Wonderful choice." Tobias says

Carter has my dark blond hair, so does Aila. Aila'a eyes are a darker, not as dark as Tobias', but they are mesmerizing. Carter's are closer to my color, but more of a mix between Toby's and mine, a light blue. Carter shifts around in my arms, and soon I find it hard to keep ahold of both babies. Eventually, at the point where I feel myself dozing off, Carter whimpers, waking Aila, making both of them cry. I hand Aila to Toby, and she quites down. It looks like shes a daddys girl, but Carter just wants to stay with me. I look at Tobias whispering and playing with our little girl, and I realize how good of a father he will be, how he and Marcus are polar opposites. And I realize how much I love this man, and how I can spend the rest of my life with a person so wonderful.

* * *

I hear I small cry before I open my eyes to the bright morning sunlight shining in through the bedroom windows. I flip to the other side of the bed, and Tobias isn't there. I get up off the bed, and walk through the living room to the twins room, where Tobias has Carter over his shoulder, and is swaying his hips in a rocking motion. The twins just turned 11 months old, and they have just started speaking a few words, and both can understand things like when we say 'no', that they shouldn't do that thing. Aila is ahead, already close to walking, but Carter is close behind. Everything that they develop is like a race, but where at one point, one is ahead, but at the next, the other is. Each has about 6 teeth now, and they just keep learning new things every day.

"I was thinking about going on a walk with them, would you like to go with?" he asks, pointing to the awake Aila, rocking in her crib.

I go get dressed, and I pop the double stroller out of the closet. The twins are turning a year old in a month, on May 22. Time has just gone by so quickly for us. About two months ago, I found out I was pregnant again, which we were really not ready for. We find out if its a boy or girl next month. Three babies all less than two years old at one time? YIKES. Luckily Shauna, Mar, and Chris all said they'd babysit any time. Chris is now 7 months pregnant, with a baby girl, she likes the name Lagan. I can imagine all the clothes Chris will buy for for her. Last week, Shauna told us that she and Zeke were trying to have a baby. 'It's the prime age.', Will said, because now most of us are around twenty one to twenty four years old, and in Dauntless, we tend to have kids younger than in factions like Abnegation or Erudite.

When we have gotten dressed and strapped the kids into the stroller, we walk outside. Tobias leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

Over a month later, Uriah invites us to a good, old fashioned truth or dare party. Shauna wanted to stay home and said she would with Carter and Aila, so Tobias and I could go. Last week, we found out what gender the baby is, but we are keeping it a secret, just for now. I have a medium sized baby bump, but its no where near the size of Christina's. Shes over eight months now, and was told the bay was abnormally large, and she'd most likely have to get a C-section. That night, when we get to Uri's, he walks us into the living room, where everyone is already there, sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, now with you all here, we can start! You know the rules, you don't accept a truth or dare, off with one piece of clothing! We have taken out the drinking, in honor of our two lovely, swollen tummied friends here." Uriah says, pointing to Christina and I.

An hour and a half later, after a few ridiculous dares, which included Uriah dancing in the middle of the pit in his underwear while 'Salmon Dance'(bu the Chemical Brothers) blared intercom, we were back in Uriah's living room.

"Tris and baby, Truth or dare?!" Uriah shouts suddenly

"I guess, Truth?" I say questionably

"Boring! But... Oh! Is baby a boy or a girl?!" He asks with excitement.

Everyone leans in, waiting for me to answer.

"Uggh! Fine!"

"Which is it?!" Chris sqeals

"The baby is a..." I start

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 ** _Im sorry, certain chapters are shorter than others.  
_**

 ** _Question/ Poll of the chapter: Where in the world are you from? Im born and raised in Austin, Texas, United States._**

 ** _Thank you for your support and for reading, and if youd like to read more, and to be notified when a new chapter come out, follow, favorite, and comment!_**

 ** _Lorve, Audra Nicolio._**


End file.
